


Fandom Bicycle, Case 3: Lilia Baranovskaya

by ineptshieldmaid



Series: Christophe Giacometti, Fandom Bicycle [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: ‘Young man.’ Chris looks up from his phone and findsLilia Baranovskaya, holy shit, staring him down. ‘Tell me about your dance training.’‘Um,’ Chris says. He’s a suave, confident fully grown adult, yes he is, but Lilia Baranovskaya, holy shit.--(Series: tumblr prompt challenge-to-self, an attempt to test just how many characters can be paired with Chris Giacometti)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hypothesis: Christophe Giacometti is the fandom bicycle, there is no character that cannot be paired or triaded with him.
> 
> Experiment: tumblr prompt requests
> 
> Results: 5/6
> 
> Ficlets going up separately because they all warrant separate ratings / tags. 
> 
> This one suggested by yassoda, who clearly has Good Ideas.

How it happens is like this:

‘Young man.’ Chris looks up from his phone and finds _Lilia Baranovskaya_ , holy shit, staring him down. ‘Tell me about your dance training.’

‘Um,’ Chris says. He’s a suave, confident fully grown adult, yes he is, but Lilia Baranovskaya, holy shit.

‘No, don’t tell me,’ Lilia says, and grabs his hand. ‘You will dance with me.’

Chris lets himself be pulled out onto the dancefloor, and into what turns out to be a tango. A very aggressive tango. A very aggressive tango; far more controlled than the one Katsuki had danced last year, but, in Chris’ estimation, every bit as attractive. More so, if you take into account this is _Lilia Baranovskaya, holy shit_.

Subsequently, he lets himself be pulled into an elevator and pushed into bed. Lilia Baranovskaya (holy shit) rides him through several successive orgasms, and then sits on his face. Chris gives up on trying to keep his cool and just tries to keep up.

Afterwards, Lilia puts herself back together impeccably, and kisses him on the cheek.

‘Thank you,’ she says. She gives him her card. ‘I’d like to meet your choreographer properly one day,’ she says, and lets herself out of the room.

Chris stares at the card. He stares at the ceiling. He picks up his phone and calls his boyfriend, who needs to be warned about what Chris has somehow brought down upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual folks, I tag things that seem relevant but I cannot guarantee comprehensive screening of all your personal squicks. Caveat lector.  
> Also as usual, general politeness in comments appreciated, and avoidance of slut-shaming the life choices of fictional characters really appreciated.


End file.
